Crossing Over
by MyAngelWithoutWings
Summary: Episode 1 Sam and Dean team up with an old friend to hunt down a blood sucker in LA. Posing as feds to get a closer look at the latest crime scene was all going well, until the real feds showed up...
1. Intro

Hello everyone,

So I just wanted to give a short explanation as to what i plan on doing here. I am a huge Supernatural fan and I also love Criminal Minds, so I decided why not blend them together.

What I have planned to do is to basically write a crossover series through my stories here. Each story will be an "episode" and each episode will have its own chapters.

This story is going to start out as a crossover, though i dont know how long it will remain a crossover, and there may be some spoilers! Also, there will be Destiel!

So I really hope you enjoy my stories and let me know what you think :D


	2. Prologue

Sunset strip, Los Angeles

A haggard drunk wandered down the grimy neon lit streets of Los Angeles, staggering left into an empty ally, the colourful lights dimming the further into the maze of buildings he entered. A dead end presented him with a place to rest, leaning his back against the cold brick wall, sliding all the way down. A shaking hand reached deep inside his ripped up leather jacket pulling out a worn down sliver canteen, more alcohol no doubt.

The cold rim of the canteen was a breath away from his lips before it was violently ripped from his hands. Looking around the man saw no one in the alley besides himself, he was completely alone and chalked it up to one too many drinks.

The man began to give in to the haze that clouded his vision as he could feel himself falling deeper into darkness, allowing sleep to take him right there in the alley. But sleep was very quickly ripped from his body and he found himself hovering, back against the wall, strong hands tightly clenching the collar of his black V-neck shirt.

The haze combined with the dull lighting in the alley didn't allow him a good look at his attacker. Too intoxicated to even move, the last thing the drunken man saw was tanned skin and shoulder length dread locks before his attacker moved in and a deeper darkness then sleep over took him.


	3. Chapter 1

The Bunker

The door to the bunker slammed shut, Sam's eyes remained fixed on the laptop screen in front of him as foot steps drew closer.

"Here, I brought you breakfast," Dean said through a mouthful of food as he sat across from Sam.

Sam eyed the white paper bag Dean had plopped on the table. It was covered in grease marks, thick brown liquid oozed from the ripped corner of the bag onto the table. Looking to the name on the bag Sam turned his eyes to Dean. "Really, Dean, Bernie's Burritos? You bought burritos for breakfast?"

Dean managed to swallow this time before answering, "Oh, but this is no ordinary burrito, Sammie. _This_ is a breakfast burrito. Eggs, bacon, cheese, and a hash brown all wrapped in a little blanket of perfection."

Sam took the bag carefully by two fingers passing it back to Dean as he said, "Not hungry thanks."

"More for me then." He couldn't have been happier.

Dean dug deeper into the bag to take his second burrito of the morning before asking, "Where's, Ash? She not up yet?"

Without looking up from his screen Sam answered, "Naw, I think she's still sleep-"

Before Sam could finish his sentence another door closed inside the bunker. "Speak of the devil," he continued.

A dark haired girl with blonde peek-a-boo's sleepily entered the room. Smelling the air she said, "Mmm, smells good, what's for breakfast."

"Burritos, believe it or not," Sam answered.

Coming up behind Dean the girl snatched the burrito that was heading for his mouth and shoved it into hers instead as she walked away.

"Hey! You little brat!" Dean got up from his chair taking Ashley in a headlock, "That was mine. Just because you hunt with us now doesn't mean you can steal my food."

"We have known each other since we were kids, our Uncle Bobby taught me to hunt, we are practically family. I think those are perfect grounds for me to steal your food."

With a small smile Dean released her, ruffling her hair as he said, "Yeah well, you're damn lucky I love you, and that I bought you one too."

"Yeah whatever," she cutely mumbled back to him.

She began walking away before Dean yelled to her again, "Hey, is that my shirt? Did you sleep in that last night? First my food now my clothes."

"Maybe," she said behind her, "I may have neglected to do my laundry, that and the smell of your cologne helps me sleep."

Sam let a chuckle escape him. "You guys are too much sometimes."

"Ah come on Sammie, she's the cutest little sister ever, and a kick ass hunter at that. We are lucky we were able to find her again after all these years. I missed her."

"Me too," Sam finally looked up from his screen, "I missed having her around, sassy little thing she is." Sam looked in the direction she had gone before looking back to Dean. "But, down to business."

"You got a case?" Dean asked with excitement, ready to get back on the hunt.

"Maybe," Sam said turning the screen to face Dean reading the headline as he did, " _Sixth Body Found on Sunset Strip, Los Angeles._ According to the article all six bodies were found within the last forty-eight hours dumped in back alleys drained completely of blood. Not a drop to be found at any crime scene."

"Vamp?" Ashley had returned and taken a place beside Sam at the table.

"Sounds like it," Dean answered, "better get down there fast, sounds like a newborn, and he won't stop until he's full."

"And depending on the strength of the vamp that turned him," Ashley chimed in, "who knows how many more bodies that means."

Behavioural Analysis Unit, Quantico.

A frantic blonde bounced out of a small office, nearly throwing herself over the railing in front of her. "Guys!" she yelled to the group laughing together below her, "Hotch wants everyone at the round table now."

The group's smiles quickly turned into stern, serious expressions as they all hurried up the stairs to follow the blonde.

They followed her into a room, all taking a seat at the large circular table. As they did, a very bright and bubbly blonde with cotton candy pink tips placed a file in front of each of them. Reaching the front of the room again she picked up the remote from the table, turning on the projector as she began, "Ok my lovelies does Garcia have a mystery for you. Last night the sixth body was found on Sunset Strip, Los Angeles, dumped in a back alley way and completely drained of blood."

The projector lit up with pictures of all six victims, each agent studying the scenes.

Across the table, one of the agents was frantically flipping through the file Garcia had provided him before spitting with frustration, "Hotch, have you read this?"

Nodding to the man beside him he said, "Yes, Morgan, and I know. None of it makes any sense."

"I mean, come on man. There is no toxicology report because the bodies were drained of literally every drop of blood, no signs of a blitz attack, no sexual assault…there is nothing to this case except six bodies, no blood, no evidence." Morgan ended his rant with a sigh as he threw the file across the table.

"Well, we know he's organized," Hotch began, "he leaves no evidence at any crime scene, nothing that would link him to the murders. The only thing local police have been able to find…" he nodded to Garcia who pointed her remote to the screen showing a new picture, "every victim was left with two small holes on either side of the neck."

"His signature," Morgan stated.

"Garcia," the younger boy on the other side of Morgan spoke up, "what's the time frame between each murder?"

"This man," Garcia pulled one picture forward on the screen, "Victor Manslo. He was the sixth body found in two days."

The young boy looked to Hotch. "If he's up to three bodies a day we have no time left, we have to catch him before he devolves even further."

"Reid's right," Hotch stood, closing his file, "we have to catch him before we have another three bodies on our hands, possibly more. When we land Rossi, you take JJ and interview the families of the victims. Find anything that may link our six victims together. Morgan, you and I will visit the latest crime scene. Reid, visit the coroner and see if he has any new information on our other five vics."

Hotch took the file under his arm, turning to leave the room. Just before he walked out the door he turned back to his team. "Like Reid said we don't have much time, we will further discuss the case on the jet, wheels up in thirty."


	4. Chapter 2

Crime scene, Sunset Strip, Los Angeles

"What's this guy's name?" Sam asked the police chief as dean examined the latest body.

"Victor Manslo," she replied, "forty-eight, town drunk, every one knew him. He was seen in every bar along this strip at least once before he died last night."

"And there is nothing else you can tell us besides two holes in the neck?" Ashley's turn to question.

The chief sighed, "that's it I'm afraid. I cant think of a single person around here who would have had it out for victor, no toxicology report, autopsy's all came back clean, no sign of sexual assault. We hit a dead end, hopefully you guys can shed some light."

A car pulled up at the end of the ally and the chief excused herself to take a call, leaving the three to their work. Leaning down beside dean Ashley eyed the wound on his neck. "What do you think? Vamp?"

"Definitely," dean relied, "there is no other monster I know of that could completely drain a body of blood, and nothing that would eat so much in so little time."

"So it's exactly what we thought." She looked to dean as she rolled her eyes in frustration.

Confirming her thought he simply said, "Newborn."

The two got up from their spots on the ground. Just as Ashley turned her eyes widened when she realized just who their new visitors had turned out to be.

"Feds."

"Well that's what they think we are," Sam said as he joined them.

"No, real feds." She gestured down the ally towards the two men flashing their badges to one of the officers, "they just showed, look."

"Oh crap." Dean's eyes widened, "the only way out is past them, that could be a problem especially now that they are flashing their badges around."

"Don't worry I got this," the two boys looked to her confused, "I'll distract them while you guys get to the car, pull it around and I'll hop in."

Sam looked to her with one brow raised, "And how exactly are you going to distract them?"

A mischievous grin spread across her face as she answered, "I have a plan."

With one last look Ashley set off first, the boys shortly after. On her way down the ally she managed to ditch her blazer in a dumpster, stole the CSI's kit and his jacket while he had his back turned, put it on, and walked over to the two agents.

With confidence and a bright, fake, smile painted on her face she caught them before they could reach the chief. Shaking the older ones hand she introduced herself, "hi, I'm CSI Nicks."

Taking her hand the older agent replied, "I'm agent Hotchner, this is supervisory special agent Derek Morgan."

"Nice to meet you," Derek said as he shook her hand, "what can you tell us about the scene?"

She had to hold back her glee. This was what Ashley lived for, the thrill of being a hunter. Thinking on your feet, improvising, this was her moment to shine.

She watched as Sam and Dean snuck past her left and under the caution tape, then with the smallest hint of a grin began bullshitting her way out of this mess. "Well I'm sure I can't tell you much of anything you don't already know. The vic has two puncture wounds on the right side of his neck, same as the other five. No blood for a toxicology report, and no other evidence was found. Sorry boys."

"Sorry boys?" Derek looked to her in disbelief as he took his sunglasses off, "We got six victims in less then two days, not an ounce of blood in any of them, no evidence and all you got is sorry boys? What are your men doing anyways? You're just going to give up looking, that's it?"

It was amazing how fast Ashley's mood changed from cheery to sour with Derek's words. If he thought he was going to get anywhere by treating her like that he had another thing coming.

With one step forward she placed herself just a few inches from Derek's face as she said in a threatening lower tone, "Well first off my men…are working eighteen hour shifts to try and find anything we can to help you catch this guy, to make it easier for you. So you could say we are doing all the leg work…thanks for showing up." From the stunned look on his face she knew she had him on the ropes so she kept it up, seeing just how far she could push him, "Second, when there is no evidence presented at the scene there is nothing we can collect or analyze, so I'm terribly sorry if that means you have to do a little bit more work then usual. Gotta work for that nice pay sometimes right? And third," this time she stepped even closer, as close as she could without touching him, "if you think you are going to get anywhere with me with that attitude you've got another thing coming _agent_ , cuz I'll tell you right now I will not tolerate it. So cut the attitude, drop the stupid look on your face, and talk to me like a human being, not some animal you can boss around. Then maybe we can get along."

It took a second for Morgan to regain his footing. In all his years at the BAU he had never had anyone talk back to him like that before. Once he finally snapped out of his daze he managed to ask one last question, "Can you at least tell us when the autopsy will be completed?"

She took a step back, leaving Derek's personal space, as she answered, "I'm not at liberty to say."

"Not at…" Morgan looked to her in shock. She could tell he was about to say something but she beat him to the chase before he could.

Raising one hand to him she gave him a stern look of warning, "Agent Morgan, I already told you I will have none of your attitude, in fact, if it keeps up I'll personally make sure that any information my coroner has, or will have after the autopsy, will be withheld from you and your team."

"You can't-"

"Just you watch me Derek Morgan," she cut him off again, "but I will tell you that once any next of kin Mr. Manslo may have are notified of his death, if I so choose to do so, your team will be notified of the autopsy date. Until then I have no further information for you nor do I have any interest in sharing air with you any longer."

One again she faked the kindest, brightest smile she could as she said, "Nice meeting you boys," and left, walking between them and under the tape.

"Can you believe her?" Derek turned to Hotch with his arms crossed, clearly furious.

"Well she sure got the better of you if that's what you mean," he flashed a small smile at Derek, "I don't think I have ever seen you speechless before."

Derek raised a hand, about to argue his point but was stopped when the chief finally approached them. "Gentlemen, can I help you?"

Both agents flashed their badges to the chief and Derek excused himself to examine the scene.

"Feds?" She questioned, "We already got some of your guys here, they sent more of you?"

Hotch turned, looking back to the fiery girl who had just left them, he watched as she left the kit and the jacket she previously had behind one of the CSI's mobile units and hopped into the impala.

Turning back he was met with the waiting eyes of the chief. Answering, he said, "Yes…Our sections chief was concerned that with the body count increasing as quickly as it has they might need more help."

She closed her eyes in defeat, sighing as she gestured behind her to the crime scene, "Well, they are back there but if you'll excuse me…"

They left each other and Hotch walked over to find Morgan chatting casually with one of the CSI's on scene. Once the CSI left Morgan came over to Hotch, his stride a little slower as he stared forwards completely confused.

"Hey Hotch," he began, "I was just talking to that CSI over there about their CSI Nicks…they don't even have a CSI Nicks! What the hells goin on here, Hotch? Do you think she had something to do with this?"

"I don't know." Hotch made his way over to the victim and knelt down for a closer look, "We don't have much time before he no doubt kills again. Let's do what we can here then head back to the station, leave her to me."


End file.
